


volatile

by CanonTheShip



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonTheShip/pseuds/CanonTheShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vol·a·tile: having or showing extreme or sudden changes of emotion; likely to become dangerous or out of control. [songfic collection]</p>
            </blockquote>





	volatile

**Author's Note:**

> **title:** steal my girl  
>  **summary:** because sakura has got everyone's eyes on her but sasuke does _not_ like to share.  
>  **genre:** romance/humor/fluff/tiny bits of angst bc sasuke duh  
>  **rating:** k  
>  **notes:** semi-crackfic i guess. i don't really know. enjoy anyway!

> _I don't exist_  
>  _If I don't have her_  
>  _The sun doesn't shine,_  
>  _The world doesn't turn,_
> 
> _Everybody wanna steal my girl_  
>  _Everybody wanna take her heart away_  
>  _Couple billion in the whole wide world_  
>  _Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

  
Uchiha Sasuke was _not_ happy.

Well... he was rarely happy but right now he was absolutely _fuming._

Haruno Sakura annoyed him to no end. Her incessant chattering, her constant worrying, and the fact that she had no idea what that _dress_ was doing to all the boys in Konoha.

All day he's been trailing behind her as her hips swayed carelessly from side to side, eliciting wandering glances from everyone they passed. It didn't help that she _always_ felt the need to smile at all of them. The only thing that made Sasuke smirk was the fact that a single glare from him could scare those pests away.

The thing is, Sasuke _knew_ that she was his since the moment she laid eyes on him. It wasn't even his arrogance speaking this time. She made the fact painfully obvious. And while it annoyed him back then, he was grateful for it now, though he would never tell just about anyone that.

She didn't know how relieved he was that she still wanted him. It took him years to see what he had right in front of him but when he did, he didn't hesitate to take it. And it took a whole lot of work from the Uchiha to get her parents to come around to him. But he managed it. Because there was nothing the world could throw at him that would make him give up on her.

She was _it_ for him.

The only one.

He was sure of it.

So it ground on him that every time they passed a fellow shinobi, she was completely oblivious to their blatant advances.

First it was Lee. And it's not like Sasuke didn't know what was coming the second they bumped into him. It's just that the thick-browed boy completely ignored the fact that she was spending the day with _him_. And _only_ him.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee practically shouted in her ear. "May I just say you look absolutely stunning today? Like a petal floating on the wind!"

Sakura could do nothing but laugh nervously and attempt a normal conversation with the boy. There was nothing she could do to to shake him though, so they continued to walk side by side while Sasuke was forced to glare daggers into the back of the other boy's head.

Then they just came one after the other.

Neji, with his infuriatingly calm expression and subtle flattery. Kiba, trying to pull his so-called charm on the pink haired kunoichi. Heck, even Choji was offering her some of his food! He never does that!

And when the hell did Gaara get here?!

The sole Uchiha was about to blow a gasket.

She was his!

_His!_

But did anyone seem to care? Of course not.

None of them knew what it felt like to live without her. They didn't know how meaningless his life was if she wasn't there to drag him out of his own despair. He'd bet on his honor that she made his life brighter than theirs could ever be.

And now they're trying to take her away from him!

The simpering idiots were crowding around her, trying to get her attention. You'd think Sakura would be uncomfortable with all the unexpected attention but she seemed to be enjoying it.

The nerve of that girl!

Sasuke growled audibly, grasping her wrist and pulling her away from the others. She let out a small gasp of surprise but immediately softened when she saw it was him.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. Did you want something?" she asked, so sickeningly sweet that he wanted to bury his face into the crook of her neck.

"Tch. Let's get going, Sakura. We made reservations," he willed his face to remain impassive but he could already feel the vein on his forehead throbbing relentlessly.

"Oh, right!" She looked up at the sky and frowned slightly. "It's still early though. Don't you want to hang around with the others for a while?"

_Not particularly._

"We don't want to be late." His grip on her tightened and her eyes widened, her frown deepening.

"Let go of me, Sasuke." Her words were deliberate. When had the simpering fangirl transform into this level-headed woman?

He shook his head. _No._

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Fine. Let him drown in those green eyes while the others glare.

Then, quick as lightning, another boy took hold of her other wrist. He didn't even bother to see who it was before pushing him away and sending the boy (was it Lee?) straight into a concrete wall.

"Sasuke! What on earth is going on with you?" Sakura's pitch was reaching supersonic levels. He cringed inwardly.

Gathering his resolve and looking her straight in the eye, he spoke words that would make any of his other fangirls swoon.

"You. Belong. To me."

Everything went still. Silence. Until a peal of laughter pierced their ears.

All he saw was Sakura bending over, clutching her stomach, while laughter shook her body.

"W-what..?"

"Oh, my dear Sasu-chan, you could not be more wrong. Because, you see," she let out another giggle.

" _You_ belong to _me._ "

Her eyes sparkle up at him filled with mischief and resoluteness. Of course she was right. No one could argue against that fact.

" _I knew it!_ " Naruto screams, jumping out from behind the bushes. Nobody pays him any attention.

She walks off from the crowd that had gathered around them and continues laughing freely to herself. The Uchiha was struck dumb. Utterly speechless until he realizes what she had just said. He runs after her before she disappears around the corner, determined to make her pay for making him look like an idiot.

"I didn't know they were a thing."

"Neither did I."

"I can't believe that idiot belongs to the beautiful Sakura-chan!"

Naruto approaches the others and gives them all a cheeky grin.

_Way to go, teme!_


End file.
